The Novel Experience
by ishileis
Summary: Sakura Haruno quits being a trauma surgeon because of a bad experience, she decided to write a novel to move on, however, while in search of inspiration, she got entangled to a murder and met Shikamaru Nara, a private investigator. With her medical expertise and his crime solving abilities, they will try to be the best detective duo Konoha has ever had. AU (multi-pairing)
1. Chapter 1 - Angel of ER Part One

A/N: So this is an AU, and be nice to me because this is my first try for a medical/crime novel heheheh. I'm just a first year med so some things might actually be impossible but well, let me defy physics for a while.

* * *

"221B Baka Street…"

A certain pink haired lady read as she stood in front of the door of the place she just mentioned. She carries a trolley and a few bags.

She rang the doorbell once with no answer, she rings it again, this time a pale man around her age opened the door, he had this overly crafted smile on his face.

"Welcome, are you perhaps Sakura Haruno-chan?" he greets with a grin and his eyes were closed.

"Yes." She answers, as she tries to have a peek inside the house.

"Please come in." he moves away and motioned her to come inside. "When will your materials be arriving?"

"An hour or so." She answers.

"Forehead!" that cheery voice, she looks at her and she smiled immediately.

"Inopig!" she called and the blonde lady who called her pulls her into a tight hug.

"I missed you! Are you okay now?" Ino asked with concern glinted in her eyes.

"Yes I am."

"Awww…by the way." She moves beside the pale guy. "He's my fiancé, Sai."

"Oh?" Sakura smiled and held out a hand, and he gladly shook hands with her. "So you co-own this apartment?"

"Well…we're gonna own it together soon." Ino squealed as she slings an arm to Sai. "Anyway…aren't you heading to your room?"

"I'll be." Sakura answers, Sai offered to carry her luggage then.

* * *

" _I'm sorry, Sakura…"_

" _No! No! Don't give up on me, please…"_

" _I'm so happy I've met you…"_

* * *

Ino guides Sakura to her future room, they were at the second floor because she chose room number 27, the number that reminds her of the most important person in her life. Her blonde friend opened the door and gave her the keys.

"For a new start. Forehead." Ino said sadly as she squeezed Sakura's hand.

"Thank you." She mutters, while she surveyed the room, it was much little than the house she had previously, but she loved how the walls were painted green that freshens her eyes, the exactness of the size of the place, the color of the curtains, the rags and the sheets, its like everything tells her to move forward.

"So have you decided what to do now?" Ino asked as she sat on the sofa, already placed in the room.

"Yeah." Sakura answered as she places her laptop on the coffee table.

"What? Research?" Ino asks as she checks her nails. "Study again?"

"Nope… I think I'll make a novel."

"Ohhh… what genre?"

"That – Still haven't thought of anything."

"How about medical stuff? Autobiography entitled… what do they call you again?" Ino places a finger on the tip of her chin and pondered. "Ahhh… Angel of the ER!"

"Ino…you know how I feel about medical stuffs, I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Forehead…you're wasting that brilliant brain of yours if you don't come back."

"I don't want to come back."

"Ok…well how will you find inspiration?" Ino asks as she stands up. "Ahhh! Do you want to take a walk at the park?"

"Yes, but not now…maybe later? I still need to unpack."

"Oh yeah! And I have a date with Sai, I'll canc – "

"No don't…I can have a trip on my own, Ino pig… stop worrying."

"Sheesh…alright, I'll just check on some of the documents, I'll be downstairs, just call me if you need company or anything."

"Okay…" with a wave of goodbye, Ino went out and Sakura decided to unload her luggage.

Her other stuffs were delivered by the moving truck she rented, her things were few since she decided to sell her previous furniture. That's why it only took atleast 3 hours to finish putting them into place.

After a while, she gets a hold of her laptop and decided to start atleast an intro of the novel, but she can't think of anything.

 _Ever since I was a little girl, I've always imagined myself to hold a pen and write something that came up my mind, but I was really never given that chance up to now… before I continue on with this anthology I must introduce myself._

 _My name is Sakura Haruno – Akasuna, supposed to be, but my future husband or should I say ex-future husband left me in this world already. I can tell the details already, but let's leave it for later, anyways, 2 years ago I am known as a young, emerging brilliant ER doctor whom everyone idolizes, I believe and people say also that I am best at what I do – that is saving lives._

"I can't…" she mutters, her fingers trembling as she tried to write about her experiences, actually she had the shivers when she wrote her 'supposed-to-be' last name. She closed her laptop and soon afterwards, relaxed her body on the sofa, she closes her eyes and tried to breath calmly.

* * *

" _Are you currently looking for a job?" a red haired male asked Sakura out of the blue, she was in the library calculating some of the debts she needs to pay._

" _Ahhh…yes?" she answered._

" _You had a nice and eye-catching hair." He said as he sits across her. "It attracts attention."_

" _Ok...?"_

" _I see that's a Mosby's medical dictionary, are you possibly a med student?" he eyed at her book. "That explains the need for a job."_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _Well…I'm looking for a model for my painting." He said. "Out of this crowd, you stand out most."_

" _Because of my hair?" she asks._

" _Yeah…and…" he moves closer to her face. "You have beautiful eyes too."_

" _Thanks but, I'm not a model material." She moves away quickly before he gets too close._

" _Hey! Isn't that Sasori Akasuna?" someone from her back gloated, she knew the name… that was the name of the famous young sculptor who works as an exchange professor for their arts department._

" _Sasori Akasuna?" she repeated and he sighed._

" _I was planning on knowing your name first, young girl…but well it seems I'm caught."_

" _Ahhh…" she gulps. "Thanks for the thought anyway, but I'm not a good model."_

" _Ohhh, are you challenging my artistry?"_

" _No. No, that's not it… It's just that I'm not that pretty and I have a huge forehead… I'll introduce you to pretty ones if you like?" she stands up and grasped her book._

" _Your name?" he asked suddenly._

" _My name? Oh… Sakura Haruno."_

" _Okay so miss Haruno… I've always wanted to create an eye catching and attractive painting… a painting that can capture anyone's attention because of its uniqueness… like how you stood out from the rest of the people here, I want my paintings to stand out that way. And also… people will always remember you right…"_

" _Ehh…well yeah, because of my pink hair."_

" _Yes…they will always remember Sakura, the girl with a pink hair… I want them to have the same standing about my work. So will you work for me, Haruno?"_

 _That time, Sakura had a lot of problems, unending debts, pressure from med school a broken heart but it seems that when he held out a hand, his offer was the messiah she was waiting all this time. She was reluctant, but as she looked into his eyes, all of it seems to disperse; she takes the hand and nods._

" _Alright…"_

* * *

Sakura was awoken with her body covered with cold sweat, she must've fallen asleep, she checks the time and it was around 6:00pm, it was not that late so she decided to take a quick walk to clear her mind.

She gets her coat and walked out of her room. As she was out she almost stumbled to someone.

"Sorry – "

"It's fine… are you new here?" it was a black haired lady, maybe a bit older than hers. "My name's Shizune I'm from room 26."

"Oh Sakura Haruno, from here." She points her door. "Room 27, I'm new here."

"Ahh. That's why I haven't seen you. Well, if you need anything, I'm just next door." Shizune said and waved goodbye. Sakura stood there alone again before she saw blonde hair, momentarily, she thought it was Ino at first but when she saw the piercing and some weird smile, she was convinced it wasn't her 'diet queen' friend.

"Yoh? New gal?" he asked, the way he talks is a bit disturbing but she nodded anyway. "Deidara, from room 29."

"Sakura." she bowed, then he nodded, he kinda gives her the creeps.

"Nice name, Cherry." He said then walked off, he was immediately followed by another one. The first that caught Sakura's attention was his hairstyle, they're like the roof of Spongebob's house, he walked, slouching, and he yawned before looking at her.

"Hello." Sakura greeted, then he scratched the back of his neck and waved a hand.

"Hi." He said dryly, then went straight to his room, it's number 22.

He looked quite lazy for Sakura's liking, so she just went on her walk, she got an umbrella in case, since the weather is indefinite.

She just looked around memorized the surrounding and everything, she went to check where the grocery is, some near restaurants, laundry shop, other commodity shops and reluctantly a hospital but there was none just some clinics, everything's miraculously located near the apartment.

Suddenly, the loud "wang" of the police vehicle perpetrated her ears, she looked around and sees that it was heading on the other block. She didn't want to come and see an injured person, but somehow her feet must be accustomed to running and hurrying to a patient.

Sakura stops where the police are and saw that scene. She rushed to see the situation. It was already cordoned with a police tape, and she was with the crowd of people watching as the scene is called "Murder."

Sakura looked at the body from afar, the first one a male, blood coming from his mouth, it looked quite dark and his color was telling her that he must've been dead for a long time.

"Please clear out, dattebayo!" A blonde policeman said, apparently there are a lot of people watching. There's a woman with him, blood near the corner of her mouth, hugging herself tightly while crying. "Ma'am, Are you alright?"

"Y-yes…but my husband…" she sniffed, The blonde officer guides her out of the cordoned area.

Sakura looked at the woman and saw a big bruise on her forehead, it was really big and black, _She must be having a close wound._ She continued to observe her from the sidelines as the victim woman was guided near the police car.

"Can you tell us what really happened, ma'am?" the blonde asked the woman.

Sakura sighed, she doesn't want to involve herself in trauma medicine again, so she stepped back but the bruise was bothering her, she looked at the scene again, the window on the second floor was smashed and shards of it where near the dead man, then she glanced at the woman, she has some scratches and wounds on her arms, suddenly she bends her arms inward on the chest, hands clenched into fists, and then her legs extended and feet turned inward. _That's a Decorticated position._

"H-he suddenly fell from that window while embracing me…then…then…"

 _So they fell together? Then that bruise must be…_ Sakura thought and suddenly while speaking the woman collapsed and the blonde guy was there to catch her.

"The wife collapsed! Paramedics?"

"There's another emergency near the subway so they'll be coming late!" a running police man said as he waved the phone, he probably contacted them already.

She saw the look of the patient, and knowing this place, there's no hospital nearby, just clinics that will not suffice in treating the woman. _From the looks of it, she'll need to be done first aid immediately and the paramedics are later than usual._

Sakura's feet were rooted on her spot, that woman needs help, as a doctor, she made an oath to help but as she sees it, her heart was racing wildly, she doesn't want to be a doctor again… _But she needs me!_

"Excuse me." Sakaura needs to do this. She walks up to the blonde policeman. "Officer-san, that woman needs to be done first aid immediately, If you may I could help asses." She didn't want to say it but…"I'm a doctor."

"Oh? Thanks, Dattebayo. I'm detective Naruto Uzumaki." He said and then lifted the cordon to let her in.

Sakura squats near the victim and checked her pulse who was lying on a supine position. "Her pulse is 50." she opens her lids to check for her pupil dilation, flexes some of the woman's joints and muscles, then tried to assess the tenderness of her bruise. _Just as I thought…_ Sakura bit her lip, there are no materials here. "Can you tell me how exactly this woman fell, officer?"

"She says she and her husband fell from that building, however when we found her she was beneath the man, dattebayo."

"I see. Her main problem might be a possible brain injury." Sakura then palpates something on her abdomen. "The right Hypochondric region is tender, one of her kidneys must've been involved…and…" Sakura sighed.

"What is it? Dattebayo?"

"Her eyes are not opening, slight moaning sounds and extension to pain, that's a glassgow scale of 5. " Sakura said "I think she might also have epidural hematoma. this is just an hypothesis though however her fall and with her husband's weight on top of her, must've caused some blood to accumulate on her brain. This needs to be removed within 20 minutes or else she would die and judging by the formation of the bruise we only have a few minutes left."

"Oh no…What should we do then?" Naruto said.

Sakura stared at the patient. _I need to save her so that means I'll need to treat her, here and now ._ "Officer, I need you to do something for me."


	2. Chapter 2 - Angel of ER Part Two

A/N: I need reviews to know if am doing this right… Anyways…I like Sakura so much, and I hope I'm doing her justice :)

* * *

"People are out, Here are the things you've requested, doctor." Naruto rushed to her side as he lends some things Sakura had requested. "This things were luckily at a convenience store, but...?"

"In certain cases of head injuries, we can't exactly move the body a lot…airway and ventilation must be prioritized first since major treatments for such injuries should be done in a hospital." She reaches for a book and then covered it in white cloth. "To regulate her breathing her head must be tilted at least 30 degrees." She puts it behind her head.

She retrieves the pen light and checked her pupils once more. "This is bad…"

"Huh? Why Doctor?"

"Epidural hematoma* could lead to cerebral hernia if I don't alleviate the blood accumulation immediately." Sakura palpated the bruise in her patient's head. "How long will the paramedics come?"

"Around one hour." A policeman said. "Some emergency came up as I've said, the other hospital's very far and it will take at least 45 minutes to make it here from there."

"I see…However, this can't hold on…She won't make it with that time." She glanced at the patient again and then held her wrist to feel her pulse. "Her pulse rate's dropping."

"Is there nothing we can do? Dattebayo!" Naruto asked exasperated. "We need her to uncover this mystery, we need to know if this is a homicide and she's the only one who can answer that."

"There is a way to save her." Sakura tensed. _I can do that as a preliminary solution and that can make her hold up to an hour._ "You'll need to get me a drill."

"W-what? D-drill? As in that tool that we use to put holes on hard surfaces?" Naruto asked, flabbergasted at Sakura's idea.

"Yes…I'll need to at least do a drain..." Sakura said "Cerebral herniation can be due to many things and can be treated by lowering the pressure on the skull, this is usually done by opening up her skull and removing some fragments but I can't do that here, however if worse comes to worst I'll need to do that." Sakura said as she reached for the things, though her eyes were on the patient.

She sees that the victim's breathing was getting irregular. "I need to hurry." Sakura looked through the things Naruto got, _relieving pressure, huh…_ an iodine solution, saline, some micropore tape, liquid tramadol*, a turkey baster and a set of kitchen knives, _This'll do._

She gets a white cloth, cuts a circle on it and then placed it above the head of the victim, then she chose from the set of knives, the slightly bigger one and then she gets the Iodine and splashed a generous amount on the side of the patient's head, She reached for the gloves. Sakura positions herself to make a cut on the victim until…

Naruto's hand held hers stopping her from her action. "W-what are you doing?"

"Officer, I am a doctor, I know what I'm doing." Sakura said with pride, if asked, she won't be happy to do this but she needs to save the victim, and right now time is against them. "Trust me." Naruto lets go.

"Are you sure this will help? Dattebayo."

"Yeah… At least this will prolong her life, if we wait for the paramedics, she might die." Sakura looked straight into Naruto's eyes and he nods, "Don't worry officer, I will not hinder any important evidence."

"Ok, Doctor."

Getting Naruto's approval, Sakura once again positioned herself on top of the patient and then made an incision, it was straight and a little amount of blood squirts out. Naruto watched as the incision was made carefully, "Officer please light up this area." A policeman went to light a flashlight to her side. "The drill?" her hand was held out and is commanding Naruto to give the drill. "You need to sterilize it thoroughly, splash it leisurely with the iodine and that will be enough for now, after all, it won't go in that deep anyway to cause internal infections."

Naruto breathes out and then did as Sakura instructed, he gives the drill to her and then she mentioned some of the officers to turn it on. Sakura held the drill and then directly plummets it on the incision she made. _This isn't a medical drill so I should be careful not to put it deeper or else it will be game over for her, the adult skull is at least 2 cm* thick, so I need to drill that far._

Naruto and the other policemen watched as Sakura does the job with no hesitation and precisely, one officer puked when he saw Sakura do that, when she have made a hole, she requested the saline and then with the use of a turkey baster splashed it on the wound. "It's still shallow. Turn it on again."

"Ehhh? But you could get too deep, Dattebayo!" Naruto comments, and Sakura just raised an eyebrow at him.

"I won't, I know I won't." She stares at the one who was turning the drill again and gave a go signal, when the drill was on, she plunges in the wound again and then suddenly, blood spurts out.

"What the – " Naruto stood up.

"It's good, blood's coming out, basin!" Sakura bellowed and an assistant came with what she had asked for as a receptacle of the blood. Sakura looked at the victim, her breathing was stabilized, even Naruto saw the sudden change in her color. "She'll be fine now, I'll close her up."

Naruto watched in awe, he sees the victim's chest slowly rise and fall; Sakura secured the suture she made with some gauze and micropore tape, however she knows the patient's far from safe yet, however something bothers her, _What could have been the reason for Kidney involvement…_

When Sakura removed the white cloth, she decided to lift the victim's shirt. _What in the world? This is…_

The loud wail of the ambulance was heard, then a stretcher and some paramedics came out, they were all shocked when they saw the condition of the victim.

"Who made the first aid?" A paramedic asked.

"I did, I'm a doctor… She had epidural hematoma and I drained the blood before it causes cerebral hernia. " Sakura explained and told them some other details.

"Thank you sensei, If you will, can you come with us to the hospital? So that some detail regarding the operation can be explained thoroughly."

 _I really should've just went away…_ Sakura glanced at the victim, _But I'm glad I was able to help her._ "Yes, I will."

* * *

" _Did you do the first aid, Doctor? It is actually well done…may I know who you are?"_

" _Sakura Haruno."_

" _That Dr. Haruno from Konoha University Medical Center?"_

Sakura left the hospital remembering her conversations with some of the doctors in the hospital where the patient is sent, they all wanted to take her in when they knew she had resigned from KUMC, but of course, she's not interested, not anymore…

"Haruno-sensei?" She remembered that voice, she looked back and saw the blonde officer.

"Officer Naruto."

"Thank you for helping us, Dattebayo." He gave her thumbs up, and Sakura smiled at him. "However… after this…I'm afraid she'll end up in jail." Sakura looked at him, wide eyed.

"What? Why?"

"The victim, her husband, when lifted, it was found out that he was stabbed in the chest. Some clues were also found regarding the nature of the fall, also we have talked to witnesses, I can't really divulge everything to some citizens, so that's the extent of what I can tell."

"You gotta be kidding me, are you saying she pushed him? That is not possible." Sakura protested. _We fell when he was trying to embrace me…_ That's what Sakura remembered.

"We'll work on that, like you…I'm trying to prove her innocence, dattebayo."

"But I saw some bruises on her trunk and some parts lower, I think she's suffering from marital abuse." Sakura said, "You can ask for tests, I think he's beating her for a long time because it went to the extent that there is presence of Kidney injuries."

"Well…If that's what you think…I can probably include you as a witness, tomorrow we'll talk to her husband's relative, I'll tell you some details at the police office."

"Ok." Sakura said and Naruto nods.

"Well…" Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "It's late, we'll take you home."

"No worries, I'm close by, I just live at Baka street."

"Really? It's close but, its still late and you helped us save a person, so we'll take you home." Naruto insisted.

"I don't really want to be a bother…"

"You're not."Naruto cuts her speech, Sakura sighed seeing she can't do anything, she agreed. "Haruno-sensei…"

"Sakura's fine." She grinned.

"Ohhh…Can I call you Sakura-chan, then?" _Talk about overly friendly…_

* * *

Sakura visited the victim, however she wasn't really allowed inside since she's still in ICU, she knew that her name is Moyano Kiyoko*, Sakura also noticed that a handcuffed was already placed in her hand and the bed rail.

" _Sasori…Don't give up on me!"_

" _I really love you, Sakura…I'm so sorry…" Her white lacy gloves were now full of red stain, she was holding his wound but it won't stop pouring the red liquid, people in the church were all panicking and ambulance is not coming…_

" _At least I was able to tell you my vow…"_

Sakura stared at the glass window and then wiped the tear from her eye. _Am I doing the right thing…Sasori?_

"Heh, so you're here Dattebayo." Naruto was behind her, she was surprised, after all they were supposed to meet at the police quarters. "We've talked to the family. I also got the reports from the doctors."

"Ok…?"

"It's bad… everything's leading to her, that's why they placed the handcuffs already." Naruto sighed. "I'm still an assistant so I can't probe in unless my superior instructs me, but I hate this type of cases where all evidence were pinning on one suspect."

 _I heard such things happens…where a homicide is being pin on one person whether or not he/she's the real culprit…Moyano-san, didn't look like that, but you can't really say…But it will be bad if her side won't be heard…I really need to know what caused those bruises._ "I'll need to talk to the neurosurgeon who examined her, I just need to know something."

"Ok…I'll come with you for the records."

The two of them went to the neurosurgeon's office and asked about Moyano's case, the Surgeon showed CT scans, blood tests and X-rays. Sakura placed them on the light.

"Dr. Haruno, it is a pleasure meeting with you." The surgeon extends a hand which Sakura accepted. "It really is an honor to be working with a world renowned doctor."

"World renowned?" Naruto stared at Sakura, a surprise expression marred in his face.

"Ahh, yes…she was one of the selected internationally credited trauma surgeons, also she wrote some studies and researches regarding emergency medicine and general surgery, she's really famous in the medical world…"

"Really?" Naruto looked at her dubiously and Sakura brushed him off and points the spot she saw to the surgeon.

"This looked like a hematoma that's incompletely healed, see that on the temporal area." She taps the spot again.

"Oh yes, but that's probably due to her fall. After all, you can have multiple concussions in that type of fall."

"I don't think this was made the same time as that…this whitish part." She points at a blurry part. "This are probably glial cells that are acting on that hematoma, it means that repair is already happening, meaning she acquired this before that fall, so this is a possible case of…"

"Are you sure, sensei? But a case like that happens rarely and mostly on athletes."

"W-what case?" Naruto asked looking at both doctors.

"Second Impact syndrome…It's just a probability because we still need to hear a history from the patient." Sakura answered. "SIS happens when a second head injury happened with the first one not being healed yet, it rarely happens and at most cases causes death immediately."

"It's a good thing you acted fast, Haruno-sensei"

 _However, if SIS is possible…then the theory of Marital abuse is also possible,_ Sakura glanced at Naruto who's looking more grieved. "What's the problem, Officer Naruto?"

"Ahhh…well…I can't really understand, hehehe." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "All this medical stuffs getting into me, it's like Chinese…"

Sakura face palmed, she already explained in simple terms. _Idiot…_ The two of them walked out of the Neurosurgeon's office. "Naruto…when you asked the relatives of the husband… may I know what they said?"

"The Moyano's are about to divorce." Sakura was surprised to hear that. "They say that Moyano Kiyoko-san doesn't want to divorce her husband but he was insistent because he doesn't love her anymore."

"T-that's harsh…and then?"

"Well, according to witnesses they were fighting really loud last night, and then they fell, the neighbour across them said that a woman was pushing him…"

"Pushing? Then how come they both fell?"

"Ahhh…that's what bothers me too, Sakura-san." Naruto sighed. "But Detective Nagato said something about the man pulling her also because of the stabbing, so they both fell."

"Have you seen the autopsy reports? I mean if he pulled her it will be possible for him to exchange their positions…or else, he could've been dead or unconscious even before he fell."

"That would really depend on the autopsy report…"

Suddenly they saw nurses running towards the ICU. Sakura and Naruto hurried too, in case that was Moyano-san, which really is. She has woken up and she was now panicking because of the handcuffs. She was given some tranqs, her doctor also gave permission to transfer her to a normal room now.

When she was transferred police were already guarding the room, Sakura was not allowed at first but Naruto showed an ID and takes Sakura along.

"Moyano-san…" Naruto said and the victim eyed at him.

"Officer…what is the meaning of this…" Slowly and weakly she raises her right arm, that was cuffed. "Where's my husband?"

"Mr. Moyano is dead."

"What?! No…No…No!" She cried and was trying to lunge forward but she was restrained. "You're kidding me! Where is he?!"

"He is dead." Naruto said again. "And you are arrested for the murder of Mr. Moyano…" He added the police mantra regarding silence and obtaining lawyers…" Right now, you are on hospital arrest until you are ready for trial."

"What? I didn't kill him! I love him, how can I do that?!"

"Stop this nonsense!" all fell silent when a red haired male goes inside the room. "We all know what you did."

"Inspector Nagato." Naruto said and Sakura stared at him.

"He's already filing for divorce… and also…We've just confirmed that he has another lover."

"No you're wrong!" Moyano cried. "I love him that's why I can't let him go…I love him despite him…" she didn't continue but Sakura was itching to hear it from her _Was he hitting her?_

"You stabbed him."

"No…I didn't…that was…"

"All your fingerprints were in that weapon." Nagato then adds. "A witness told us that you were pushing him, when you deliberately told us he was trying to embrace you…"

"But…" Moyano turned silent and she looked away.

"Once you get out of here a trial awaits you." Nagato said before he left, Naruto and Sakura went out of the room.

"That is insolent…" Sakura muttered. "She loved him and yet, he looked for another woman…I know for sure he's also hitting her."

"Well…everything's leading to her."

"Is that it? You won't extrapolate further?" Sakura asked angrily.

"You see… that's what I'm telling you...Ahhh!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed something. "In cases like this, I usually ask a friend of mine to help me."

"Ohhh? Is he a police detective too?"

"Ahhh…He's a chemical engineer…"

"Huh?" Sakura whacks him in the head. "How can he help us?!" suddenly Sakura realized, _I hit a police officer!_

"Owww… Well…he's a genius and believe it or not, he's already helped the police in many cases, but he prefers anonymity, so you won't know him. He lives in the same building as you actually."

"What?"

* * *

"Room 22?" _This is the room of that pineapple haired guy…_ Sakura thought. Naruto knocked five times with a weird pattern.

"Oi…it's me, Naruto!"

" _Naruto…Don't bother me!"_ She heard someone inside.

"I have a very important case! I need your help." Naruto yelled.

" _I don't do that anymore!"_

"Come on, dattebayo!" Naruto bellowed. "Some innocent woman's gonna face the consequence if you don't help me. Puhlease….." Sakura wants to laugh at Naruto's childish demeanor but she decided to remain professional about it, _As if that will work…_ However, she was surprised when she heard the door unlock.

"Troublesome…" suddenly the lazy looking, pineapple haired guy appeared and slightly opens the door.

"Hehe." Naruto grinned and the lazy guy slouched and sighed then he glanced at Sakura, questioningly. "Oh yeah, she's Doctor Sakura Haruno, a world renown doctor."

"Naruto…" Sakura hated being called that.

"Sakura Haruno, Konoha University's _Angel of the ER._ " The lazy guy said that slowly that caused her to glare more, that's the nickname she hated the most.

"Sakura-chan…He's Shikamaru Nara."

* * *

* Diagnosis of Epidural Hematoma is possible in hospital with proper imaging techniques however, in some cases with doctors who developed a technique called 'Clinical eye' just visually examining patients will tell them what he/she suffers (this skill is rare in younger doctors but oh well... Sakura's gonna have it here.)

A/N: some are facts and some are physics defying things hahaha, its hard to describe the full crime scene so I'm encouraging active imaginations from you…thank you this have some of CB DH touches (if you knew that Jdorama)


	3. Chapter 3 - Angel of ER Part Three

**A/N:** Chapter 3 - I will condense this whole case into three chapters, probably next week, school's killing me... I have hard time uploading this and characters might be confusing so..I'll do a reintroduction of all the involved people after every chapter...

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were led inside the room of Shikamaru, that said, Sakura observed the whole place, its really plain and clean that it looked unoccupied for a long time.

"Oi, Shikamaru, I know you heard about the news, you know? The murder of Nagoya Moyano." Naruto started.

"Yeah, I heard." He answered, lazily. Naruto gave him the details, even the confidential ones, like he's also authorized to know everything.

"Well, we think its foul play, like its the other way around, its the wife that's the victim not the husband."

"Does Inspector Nagato know about that speculation?"

"Well, he's too certain that Moyano-san did it."

"What is her connection to the case?" Shikamaru points Sakura. "Surely, You're from ER, you didn't transfer to the forensic department."

"She's the one that saved her." Naruto answered. "And she thinks what I think too."

"Still, it doesn't justify why you need to bring her here." Shikamaru grinned at Naruto. "You wanna look cool or something?"

"What?! Of course not!" Naruto turned quite crimson.

"Ok...this is really bothersome." Shikamaru yawned. "Anyway, tell me what you found out."

"Oh! The medica - " Naruto was starting but he was cut off, and Shikamaru points a finger at Sakura, meaning he wants the details to be from her.

"Since they fell in the second floor of their abode, she had a concussion that almost led to epidural hematoma, but it was treated however it was seen on her CT scan that there's another healing hematoma." Sakura stated. "It was second impact syndrome. I suspected marital abuse, seeing some marks in her trunk, the tenderness of her kidneys and presence of myoglobin in her urine meant rhabdomyolysis that can tell she's being constantly injured."

"Ok. That's all?" Shikamaru yawned again and Sakura frowned.

"Are you sure you can help?" She asked. "That woman needs help."

"I know." Shikamaru answered. "You'll be surprised at how this'll end." Sakura was surprised when he said that, then he stood up and opened the door, his thumb then pointed outside, gesturing for them to go out.

"Oi, give me your updates, dattebayo!"

"Yeah, yeah...troublesome." Shikamaru said and then grabbed Naruto's hand when he saw Sakura far from them. "Someone's watching that woman, Naruto. Don't get your hopes high for her."

"Ehh? What are you talking about?!"

"Besides, her husband just died, so I doubt she's in the mood to think like you." Shikamaru tapped his back. "But I'm serious, someone's onto her. Damn, the weather's nice for a nap." Shikamaru entered his room again leaving a flabbergasted Naruto, outside.

* * *

"You can tell me honestly..." Sakura pleaded but Moyano-san wasn't even looking at her, "You know, if you did this for self defense, everything will - "

"I did nothing!" Suddenly she had an outburst. "I don't know..."

"But?" As soon as Sakura asked that Moyano turned away.

"I know your type...pretending to have sympathy but in the end you'll just use that against me. That's what police do..."

"Maybe." Sakura's eyes glinted. "But I'm not a police. I'm a doctor." When she said that Moyano looked up to her, somehow beginning to loosen up. Sakura placed her hand atop hers. "I know how it feels to lose someone and at the same time be blamed for it, but you have to speak for yourself, or else everyone will look up to you that way for the rest of your life."

Seeing as she somehow made an imprint, Sakura decided not to push herself more so she stood up and was about to go.

"Who..." Moyano spoke and Sakura stopped. "Who takes care of Yumi?"

"Yumi?" She asked again. "Who is Yumi?" However, Moyano gave her the cold shoulders again, Sakura bowed and exited the room, hoping that when she came back, Moyano will be ready to tell her or Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!" The pinkette whipped her head on the direction of her caller, it was Naruto, the said blonde rushed to her side, holding some papers. "I see you're still interested with the case." He grinned.

"Somehow..." Sakura smiled. "So how was it?"

"What?"

"The autopsy report?"

"Well...the thing is... it said that the stab wound was not post mortem...So it really is the cause of death" Naruto rubbed his chin. "But according to this report, at first its not lodge deep to cause a death blow, but then was pushed deep causing internal hemorrhage leading to his death."

"I see."

"I'll check on the house later to find some other clues, it just bothers me why she won't talk..."

"There's a reason for everything Naruto." Sakura smirked. "Well, I'll try to talk to her again to help you."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan...However...about help, I need you for something..." Naruto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hmmmm?"

* * *

 _meanwhile..._

"I don't know anymore..." Moyano wiped a tear. "But...I wouldn't..."

"It seems to me you can't remember anything."

"Why do you want to know about that day?"

"Just tell me the date."

"August..." Moyano tried to think again. "August 5..."

"Ok."

* * *

"Don't worry, I'm not actually interfering with your investigation, I'm just trying my best to make her talk, after all she's more a witness than she is a suspect. Everything's a lot messier up here than downstairs." Sakura said as she looked around Moyano's second floor, specifically the master's bedroom.

"That's right, it gives detective Nagato a greater conviction that its's really Moyano-san's fault." Naruto looked around too, careful not to ruin anything.

"The thing is, why isn't there any pictures of them together, or any pics at all...but...what do you need me here for?" Sakura can't help but ask, and Naruto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Ahhh...Just to help me check some things, probably medical stuffs."

"Really?" Sakura gave him a withering look. "Is this place really allowed to be infiltrated now?"

"Yeah, cordon's been removed, dattebayo."

Sakura felt quite sad for Mrs. Moyano, _after all, like me... she doesn't deserve such parting._ She wore gloves as told by Naruto and then decided to just try this detective experience.

Naruto then glanced at her, suddenly remembering what Shikamaru said. "I heard...your husband died." Sakura was rooted on her spot. "Do you somehow empathize... you know... with that woman?"

"No I don't, and I think this is not the time to talk about me."

"Yeah...you're right."

She checked around until she saw something like a picture peeking under the bed, it looked like it was supposed to be hidden but was rushly placed there, she bent down and pulled the photo out.

Its a photo of Mrs. Moyano-san with a pretty girl and another man, not her husband, who had an arm slinging on her shoulder, Sakura can't imagine why someone can be that affectionate to a married woman, but they actually looked more like a family. Then she saw other stack of papers which she also retrieved.

"Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"Adoption papers...?" She read and Naruto went to her side to check. "Are they planning to adopt a baby?"

"Well..." Naruto looked at the papers and nodded.

"If they were, I don't think she has to murder him." Sakura said, Naruto nodded again, and decided to put the papers in some plastic document seals. "Also..." she handed the picture to him.

"Oh...it's a family picture of her and..." Naruto relooked the picture. "Another guy?"

"You said, Mr. Moyano's the one who has another woman."

"That's what they said." Naruto looked at her flabbergasted.

"I think you guys should see the other woman."

* * *

Sakura really can't understand herself, this is not her problem, she had her own life to deal with and yet she puts her nose on something she's not even inclined to do, but here she is inside the hospital, entering, Moyano Kiyoko's room.

"You again?" Kiyoko has a nicer tone now, she looked up to Sakura, who sat beside her.

"Hey...uhmm...do you remember what we last talked about?" Sakura held her hand. "You asked about Yumi, who is she?"

"Huh..." Kiyoko said when she saw Sakura inside. "Where is Yumi? If my husband is dead, where is our daughter?"

"Daughter?" Sakura remembered the adoption papers. "Are you talking about your planned adoption?"

"No...She's our real daughter, lately I haven't seen her and..." Kiyoko's hand rubbed her forehead, it seems aching. "I can't remember when I last..."

"Calm down." Sakura became worried of Kiyoko's sudden pain. "If - "

Suddenly someone entered and it surprised Sakura, she turned around and then she saw, pineapple haired guy, lazy bum, Shikamaru Nara. "Oh...Dr. Sakura." He walked towards them and stood in front of the bed in his usual slouchy demeanor.

"You? The guy who kept asking for my wedding anniversary." Kiyoko said and perplexed Sakura.

"Wedding anniversary?" Shikamaru ignored her and he gets a picture from a folder he's bringing.

"You know this kid?" He shows a picture of a girl, Sakura recognized it as the kid she saw on the photo she found. Kiyoko's eyes watered and she nodded.

"She's my daughter, Yumi!" She exclaimed. "Where is she now? Where is she?"

Shikamaru grimaced, "This guy, Do you know him?" Next he shows a picture of a guy, around his forties, black haired, somehow handsome and he's the same guy she saw too, in the supposed family picture.

"I don't..." Kiyoko stopped, like she knows the guy but she can't tell what or how their relationship is. "I...I..."

"Ok, this is enough for now." Shikamaru hid the pics on the folder and yawned and Sakura's confused with what he is doing, and so is Kiyoko, but Shikamaru just waved a hand and walked outside the room.

"What the?" Sakura mutters.

"He is weird, last time he came here, he asked me about my husband's full name, birthday our wedding anniversary...I...I don't know what he's up to."

"I'll try to find out." Sakura said and then went out of the room to look for Shikamaru, although, he's just across the room, leaning on the wall and it looks like he was expecting her to come out and meet him.

He looked at her lazily and then yawned before he crossed his arms again. "You really are interested with this case aren't you?"

"Why did you ask those questions?"

"I have to meet Naruto, so I'll answer both of your questions when we meet." He answered then started walking, she followed him.

Naruto was in the hospital lobby, waiting for Shikamaru, when he glanced he saw him with Sakura, who looked in distress, as usual, Shikamaru sat in the chair across them, while Sakura sat beside Naruto.

"Oi, Shikamaru, what's the deal?" The black haired guy threw the files at Naruto, the blonde opened it and saw the pictures, Shikamaru showed Kiyoko. "Hey, I saw this pics at the house."

"The guy's name is Kyota Mizuki, 39, he's a small business owner and is reported missing, half a year ago by Iwagakure's police department." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "The kid's name is Yumi Mizuki."

"Yumi? That's the daughter, Kiyoko-san's been calling." Sakura said, Naruto took another photo and surprise took over the two of them. The picture has a picture of a black haired woman that looks very much like Kiyoko.

"Aiko Mizuki, 36, also filed missing from Iwagakure." Naruto glanced at Shikamaru.

"I went too far with the case but...I'll let you handle the rest, I hope Inspector Nagato comes around and deal with it the right way." Shikamaru stood up and left them.

"If he said he went too far, he might have the answer already." Naruto scowled. "Ugh."

Sakura stared at Shikamaru's retreating back, _If he has the answer, why can't he tell it?_

"Have you given your theory to your superior?" Sakura asked

"Nuh-uh...I'm still going to check on the suspected other woman. But I'll talk to him later. "

* * *

Naruto knocked three times and a woman came out to check who it was, he looked at the woman, she has jet black hair, some glasses, well dressed and looked quite professionally, not pimpy-ish, or the other woman type, he has imagined, with curlers still on hair, revealing clothes and all...

"Oh hi, ugh...ma'am." Naruto greeted. "I'm detective Naruto and..."

"Detective? Oh... I've heard what happened to my husband and his woman...if you're gonna..."

"Wait, what?" Naruto looked quizzically at her. "Husband? Woman?"

"Ugh...you see a black haired guy just came here, he's from the insurance and is saying that my husband...oh sorry, ex-husband died and has some..."

"Ex-husband?" The woman sighed when she saw that Naruto look surprised. "Who are you miss?"

"Oh my God...Aren't you a police officer? Shouldn't you be at least familiar with who I am? Since I'm sure you're here because you think I had something to do with his death and his whore? Well...we've been divorced for a year and I cleared everything I have with him." She looks really annoyed and mad with Naruto. "And I'm Kiyoko Inori, a dietitian, by the way."

"Whoa...honestly...you've bombarded me with a lot of info even before I get inside your house, dattebayo." Naruto said.

"Well, its because I thought its gonna be like that insurance man again, for a courier it seems that his questionnaire is a lot more comprehensive than yours, I presume."

"Alright? Can I go inside, so we can continue this questioning? Dattebayo!"

* * *

"Inspector." Naruto went to Nagato's office. "I have something to tell, dattebayo."

"What is it?"

"About the Moyano case. I think we're misleading here." Naruto sat across him. "It appears, there's another Mrs. Moyano, I checked her out a while ago. The one we got is a woman named Aiko Mizuki, from Iwagakure." He handed the files, which Nagato skimmed.

"Iwagakure? How did you end up with this information?" Nagato raised an eyebrow at him, seeming skeptical at Naruto's sudden information.

"Well...I went back to the house, done the search more thoroughly and saw the photo and adoption papers I have submitted yesterday, so...I've done more digging, dattebayo."

"Ok...I'll consolidate with Iwagakure's police and get more information."

"Alright, inspector." Naruto bowed and went out of the room, this is a progress he'll share with Sakura.

* * *

Meanwhile ...

 _"Relax...Kiyoko...Relax...put that down..."_

 _"Get away from her!" She was carrying a knife._

 _"Kiyoko, you know...we can deal with this the right way...Kiyoko..."_

 _"No! Die!" And she stabbed him._

 _"You..."_

"Die!" Kiyoko yelled until she sat up on her bed, metal clangs as even her shackled feet moved with that scary dream. She was suddenly aroused, she was covered in cold sweat, hands crept up to her face and she cried..." Oh my God...I really did it..."

* * *

The next day, Sakura heads to the hospital to visit Kiyoko again, on the entrance, Naruto was waiting for her, he joined her at the moment he saw her and then started telling her his discovery.

"Well...then...if the dental records are confirmed, that meant, her real name is Aiko Mizuki..." Sakura looked thoughtful for a minute, "Wouldn't this news convict her further?"

"Yeah, but I weighed everything...huh?" Suddenly they were surprised to see a lot of police in Kiyoko's room, and then a few seconds later, two policemen were carrying her out of the room, she's handcuffed. Naruto ran to the scene and Sakura followed. "What's going on?!"

"I commend you for your work detective Naruto. Her real name is Aiko Mizuki, and as of today she admitted doing the crime of killing Mr. Moyano." That was Nagato, speaking. "Its not just that, she is also being tied to the murder of her own family."

"Murder of her own family?" Sakura glanced at Aiko, her face was sullen, her eyes were looking down, the pinkette walk towards her. "That's not true."

"A person reported to Iwagakure's police station that a body was found at her former abode and it was Identified to be Mr. Kyota Mizuki's body." A police man said.

"Really?"

"I remember everything now...I killed him...B-but I don't know what they are saying...I know my daughter's still alive. Please find her." Aiko's teary eyes looked at Sakura, begging her for help until she was dragged by the policemen.

"I'm going to see what other details they found out. Dattebayo." Naruto said to Sakura before he followed with the other uniformed personnel.

* * *

Sakura visited the jail in hopes to clarify something, this is totally bothering her and she wanted to know why Kiyoko or Aiko, her real name, suddenly admitted for a crime she have denied a lot of times.

 _"This painting looks sad." Sakura stared at the screen, they have this assignment in Psychiatry about Vincent van Gogh and she have looked at the infamous 'Starry night' painting. Sasori handed her a cup of coffee. "Thanks. You know he's been branded crazy."_

 _"A lot of artist are crazy." He shrugged and Sakura laughed at him._

 _"Then are you saying you're crazy?"_

 _"Not really, crazy in love maybe?" He smirked making Sakura blush. "I know you'll ask me to draw that for you, right?"_

 _"You know, there is this neurotransmitter we call Dopamine, it is said that decreased levels of it causes Parkinson's while higher levels causes Psychosis or craziness, you see when you are in love, Dopamine levels are higher, you get the point?"_

 _"Ok? So that explain why being in love is crazy."_

 _"Its just that...Love makes you do some things that you weren't really inclined to, some things that are crazy."_

Sakura wiped a tear from her eye, she really hates flashbacks sometimes. She was allowed in the visiting room and she saw Aiko, looking as devastated as ever, she sat across her. "Why?" She can't think of anything to ask at this point.

"I stabbed him." Moyano said. "But...I don't know why...I just remembered before falling, he..."

 _"Why..." Aiko stared at him "Why..." she was holding a knife._

 _"Relax...Kiyoko..." Mr. Moyano moves back as she steps forward, until his back rests on the fence. "Kiyoko, you don't have to..." then she stabbed him, but she lets go and it didn't hit him that hard, he got up and was about to attack again but..._

"I embraced him and we fell." Sakura stared at her in disbelief, "I don't remember anything before that..." Aiko rubbed her temple, suddenly.

"Hey…"

"I remember just darkness and car screech sound like it passes above me, but it's just dark…and I can't remember anything past that."

"I'll come back when you're ready." Sakura stood up and she walked out of the visiting room, on her way out, she was welcomed by Nagato, who looks annoyed at her.

"I remember hearing Naruto telling me you're an excellent ER doctor and not a nosy forensic psychiatrist, so I want to know why you keep on bothering us in this case."

"Look, I think she's confused and as a..." again with this dialogue. "As the doctor who treated her, I feel, I need to see to it that she's alright."

"ER doctor's relationship with their patients ends when the patients leave their room." Nagato walked up to her. "I've heard about your husband, or should I say ex-husband."

"What is this about?"

"You lost your husband and she did, however your husband was not killed by your own hands, hers was."

"You're not even sure with that yet." Sakura answered.

"Oh right, she killed two men."

"Inspector, I brought ex-Mrs. Moyano here." Naruto called, surprised to see Nagato and Sakura, conversing with each other. "Sakura-chan?"

"Officer?" The real Kiyoko showed up. "What do you need me here for?"

"To ID someone." Nagato answered and then the four of them went to a room with a large glass window inside, on the other side of the window, Aiko was there, restless, and it seems she can't see them.

"What do you need me here for, then?" Kiyoko looked at Aiko and it surprised Nagato. "What?"

"You can't recognize that woman?" Naruto asked.

"No." Kiyoko answered, curious as to why they asked. "Who is she?"

"She's your husband's other woman."

"No...she's not that, I haven't met that woman, or maybe, she's a new gal as he got rid of the previous one...he's such a maniac." Kiyoko said. "That's why I divorced him, the moment he hurt me."

"Hurt you? As in when he gets another woman?" Sakura asked.

"No...he hit me." And her answer just confirms everything Sakura has been theorizing.

* * *

A/N:

Character update - to avoid confusion, especially in the next chapter!

 **Nagoya Moyano -** the dead guy

 **Aiko Mizuki** \- the real name of the 'Kiyoko' gal that fell with Nagoya

 **Kiyoko Inori** \- The real Mrs. Moyano, though she's an Ex-wife now.

 **Kyota Mizuki** \- The husband of Aiko Mizuki, who also died and whose body was just found.

 **Yumi Mizuki** \- Kyota and Aiko's daughter. :)

I hope I did justice, bwahaahaha...It took me really long to update... I need to maintain my school rank hahaha :) sorry for simple english and wrong grammars, english is not my mother tongue, but I'm trying to take english classes, because apparently, in Medicine they want us to be good at english too :)

Okay...the case got deeper...Sorry...I hope you get where this is going...the first five chapterswill be about this case...the other Naruto related characters will be introduced one by one :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Angel of ER part Four

**A/N:** Bear with me in this chapter...I'm trying my real best in the description...and I really like to make this like a start of a Holmes-Watson duo...not immediately anyway, since both of them has issues...I'll tell on further. the first part is more of 'He' pronoun...I'm just testing something :)

* * *

 **Currently at Moyano's residence...**

"What a drag, this is… where could that be..."

Shikamaru went inside the house looking for something; he checked the living room, nada of the material he's searching. He went upstairs, none also, so he proceeded in the office, He looked above and then his eyes squinted and took note of something above some drawers, he walks over and gets the files.

"So this is where you are."

Then he went to the room and noticed something again, he bent down on the corner near the balcony of the room where Mr. Moyano fell with Aiko, to check on something then he walked near the entrance door of the room, that's when he saw a strand of hair and some dried brown stains. "Shit." He grabbed a plastic and a glove and then picked the hair and gets some of the brown stains using a cotton bud.

He went down and decided to walk in the kitchen, they have a back door leading to the garage, it was slightly open and he's sure that everything out there is checked also, he sighed and entered nonetheless.

He skimmed the surroundings and then checked out the garage, its dirty, oily and full of dirt, Moyano must be changing oils or something, the car must've been left in that state too, he saw some towels left beside the car with oil, and that got his attention. "Towels and oil? Doesn't seem like the good idea."

He picked all the towels and placed it on his plastic. "Choji'll be happy with this." However his curiosity was piqued a lot more when he saw an almost indistinguishable line under the car tire.

* * *

 **At Iwagakure...**

"Hello, I'm working from an insurance company, I was just wondering if you know where the Mizuki's are? I'm Nobita, by the way." Shikamaru was literally wearing Nobita's disguise making him like some salary man looking guy, he gets something from his pocket and gives it to the lady vendor. "My calling card."

"Ok..." the vendor stared at it."If you're looking for the Mizuki's though, they're gone here, the family just vanished all of a sudden, and they've had no relatives here also."

"Oh...that's too bad...but I need some details before I report it, you know like other beneficiaries?"

"I don't know any, really, except...Mr. Moyano."

"Oh? Who's that?" He gets a pen and scribbles on his note.

"There's a rumor going around that that guy and Mrs. Mizuki were having an affair." The vendor whispered. "He's an architect that Mr. Mizuki hired for their house; however he became really close with Mrs. Mizuki."

"I see..." He nods.

"But that guy's from Konoha, very far from here."

"Yeah, very troublesome."

"What?"

"Nothing, some said they were missing though?"

"Oh, that? Yeah…Rumor has it that Mrs. Mizuki went with Mr. Moyano and then her husband took their daughter away, they went abroad."

"Is that true?"

"Well…That's the speculation going on."

"I see, thank you for your time." Shikamaru bowed before he walked away, he hates disguises like this.

* * *

 **At Mizuki's residence in Iwagakure…**

"This town really is full of speculations." Since, just a co-worker reported Mr. Mizuki not coming to work, all of the people here thought that the family have just disbanded, this is the bad news about this place… people live away from each other, not even one witness to confirm about everything that happened to the Mizuki's.

"Police never really cared too." He looks around until, a stench passed to his nose. He got a hanky and covered his nose and then followed the smell, it lead him outside, to the garden, he stopped however when he saw a somewhat uneven ground, like something was hurriedly buried underneath.

"Really? You gotta be kidding me."

* * *

 **Back to present...**

"He hit you?" Sakura asked again. "So it's possible that he also did that to her...or that other woman you are saying?"

"Yes...he has some mental issues, I guess...and I'm not the person to listen to his apology, I saw him with that other woman and confronted him, but instead of explaining, he instantly hit me on the face." Kiyoko answered. "But I know staying with him might put me in more deep waters, so I decided to end our relationship early."

"Good call."

"This case is a lot more disoriented than I thought. Dattebayo."

"That woman seemed like she's hiding something, though." Kiyoko said.

"Yes, but I think she can't remember anything, maybe she really can't, Memories you are having some problems with are harder to retrieve, especially under pressure." Sakura glanced at Nagato.

"It still doesn't change the fact that she admitted and also she's involved on the death of her real husband, Mr. Mizuki." Nagato answered and he went out of the room.

"Ohhh…when he looks like that, He's now considering Shikamaru's help." Naruto said and it earned Sakura's attention.

"Shikamaru? He knows Shikamaru too?"

"Every police force in Konoha, knows Shikamaru." Naruto answered.

* * *

Sakura stared at the number 22, she's not really sure if she can knock right now, but she remembers him telling he got far on the case and Naruto tells her about him already having the solution for the case. She breaths deep and then knocked.

"Who is it?" She heard him ask.

"Its Sakura Haruno from room 27." She heard something click and the door unlocks. "Hey."

"Oh? Dr. Sakura? I was about to ask you something, good thing you came." He moved aside and lets her in, she had a glimpse of something boiling on a lightly opened door which is labeled 'chemical room'.

"Are you doing something?"

"Yes, an annoying drug trial, anyway it works in cases of acidosis. You know what acidosis is, right?" Shikamaru asked as they sat on the chair.

"Yes, its a condition where blood pH is decreased. Why?"

"What are the adverse effects of that?"

"Well...low pH meant high hydrogen in the blood which could disrupt body electrolytes and could alter the excitability of neurons."

"Alright, and so?"

"It can cause coma, reduced mental awareness and confusion."

"I see." Shikamaru nods. "I've read an article regarding starvation and metabolic acidosis, what can you say about that?"

"Well they say that if you had a fasting for 40 days your body can take it, because it will convert other substances in our body into glucose for energy, example in cases of the body using fatty acid, its oxidation releases ketones that can be metabolized and used as body energy, however it can be worse, it can cause other problems such as confusion and hallucinations and will also cause acidosis, why do you ask?"

"So if a person is starved enough, it can cause confusion. Ok, just one detail and it'll be done. Such a drag."

"What would be done? The drug?" Sakura asked.

"No, the case, Inspector Nagato called me and said they'll be here tomorrow at around 8am sharp, if you're gonna ask about the case, I suggest you come that time. I'm still checking on other chemical properties."

"You really are a chemist?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru answered.

"Yet you do these things." Sakura said. "How come you're a lot better working than the other detectives, yet you're not a detective."

"I don't know. How about you? You're an ER doctor, yet you go deep this case? Why?"

"I'm confusing myself with that too."

"It's because, if you got to the hang of this, such experiences will be etched in your memory forever." Sakura thought about that. "Anyway, I've worked as a Private Investigator before, but my clients and I prefer to use anonymity with each other, I don't really know if this'll me good but it's troublesome to keep it from you... one of my clients, had you investigated."

"What?"

"That's why I already knew who you are." Shikamaru sighed. "Just take that as a warning and I don't do PI work so you can't have me do that for you or whatever."

"That's...Good night." Sakura just said and went out of the room, feeling a bit bothered.

* * *

The next day...

Sakura came inside the room at the time Shikamaru had given and the two other officers were already there when she came, Nagato was surprised to see her again.

"Why are you here?"

"Sakura-chan." Naruto greets.

"She's here because I need her medical advice and she's been too involved with this case, inspector Nagato." Shikamaru answered.

"Naruto have told me, he already came to you, I should've known... he have reached that far, even coming up with records from Iwagakure, he can't do that on his own."

"What? So not true, I'm so good at being a detective." Naruto boasted. "Neh, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah."

Shikamaru handed some files to Nagato, which he checked and his brow scrunched. "I went to a lot of places, first I checked on the house again, then to Iwagakure."

"So that means you're the one who saw Mr. Mizuki's body?" Shikamaru nods.

"Mr. Nagoya Moyano is definitely a womanizer, and he might have a crush on Mrs. Mizuki, but it turns out that she's not available anymore, so he went to make her available." Shikamaru started. "He might've spread rumors that there is something going on between them, so the neighbors believe that it is just a case of a cheating wife and a father that took custody of a child and went away to move on…unfortunately that town where they live is a town that have houses built farther from each other, which is troublesome, especially if you're looking for an eyewitness."

"Are you saying Mr. Moyano's the one that killed Mizuki?"

"That's still a working theory, the only one who can answer that is his wife, but before we get to that, read the next page." Nagato followed him. "I went out of my way and investigated the house; some angles just didn't fit for me, so I went there and visualize the crime."

"The room is rectangular in place, it has a straight way from the entrance door up to the door leading to the balcony, from which the couple fell, from the right side of the entrance door was the king size bed and a bed side table and on the left is a built in closet, on the floor of it was a brown fur carpet."

"I really like focusing on minute details, so I thought of looking at the weird slanted position of the carpet, and then when I checked on the floor I saw some specks of the fur still on it, it could've stuck on the floor especially when someone was standing on it for a long time and when I traced the specks, an oval figure that looked extended came into view, follow its trail and it ends on the current position of the carpet, if you study that you'll come up with a notion that the carpet was moved from its normal position, reluctantly, and the fact that it can still be distinguished meant it's pretty recent."

Nagato nodded, following his theory. "So maybe someone standing from that rag was pushed and the rag moved because of that"

"Yes. If you looked at the distance of it from the balcony, that place where the carpet was, is nearer the entrance door, so if ever there is a struggle that means the one pushed can easily run through the door, it might be Mr. Moyano or Aiko and yet…they both fell in the Balcony, which is farther."

"Right…" Naruto understood. "The blood was also near the balcony so it meant the stabbing happened near where they fell."

"And the hair I found belonged to Aiko, I have it checked by Choji on the lab. DNA matches."

"Dude! You got Choji to do it? Did you bribe him with pork again?" Naruto accused and Nagato just looked at him dubiously, probably to shut his mouth.

"So the one pushed down is Aiko…But the man was first stabbed with a shallow wound so he could've fought with her there and pushed her."

"I've thought that too. So Imagine, a stabbed person who was able to throw her away, do you think he will let her pass that and let himself be pushed on the balcony?"

"Maybe not, considering he was already able to push her that far and if he moved towards her, she have to exert a lot more effort in order to push him out of the balcony."

"Right…so that could only be possible if he's distracted or… someone else is there."

"You mean another perpetrator?"

"Come to think of it, the original Kiyoko said that, Aiko is not the other woman of her ex-husband."

"Yes… and I presume you went into the garage?" Shikamaru asked.

"Garage, yeah we did…but It doesn't have anything much to do so we just checked on it…" Naruto said.

"Yes, you just checked on it… ever wondered why towels with engine oil are there arranged on the floor?"

"Well...it looks like he was doing something mechanical, like that…"

"Yeah maybe…however I just think it's troublesome to still keep those towels in a stack rather than throwing them away, after all, the oil will be a permanent stain on it, and why should he use several towels, when he could just use one… maybe he's covering something? Or maybe someone used that to cover their involvement with this case." Shikamaru sighed. "So I have them checked by Choji… blood DNA of Mr. Moyano is present and some skin snips or shedding and prints from another woman who was identified by other neighbors with Mr. Moyano."

"That maybe the other woman, Ms. Kiyoko Inori was saying. You have a picture?" Nagato asked.

"I'm sure that's the woman…her name is also Kiyoko, Kiyoko Inoshita, and right now she's on the run for something."

"Wow…How come cases run so fast when you help?" Naruto was amazed and so is Sakura, but she has a question, or questions she really wanted to ask. Shikamaru glanced at her.

"You want to ask something, right?"

"Well…why isn't she familiar with the other woman… and why does she thinks her name is Kiyoko and…she kept on saying She's Mr. Moyano's wife?"

"There's also another thing I've found." Shikamaru gave another file. "The car of Mr. Moyano had a spare key so I tried moving it a little, of course I pretended to be a relative to his neighbors, something beneath it just capture my attention, it's like a slit, so when I moved the car and got the area clear, I saw a door, it wasn't really obvious because it was camouflaged well by the lines of the parking space pavement. I opened it and saw few streaks of blood, some clothing that was stained with some kind of lipstick and a rope… I had it sent to Choji and…It's Mrs. Mizuki's DNA all over."

"Then that means she was held captive." Naruto asked suddenly Sakura realized something.

"This is why you asked me about acidosis?" Sakura asked. "He might've starved her in order to alter her mental state?"

"And he used some anti-cholinergics in order to retard her memory…some traces of Biperdin are still in that gag clothe." Shikamaru said. "She is a victim. A very poor victim."

"Well…That still doesn't answer Sakura's question? Maybe that can cause her memory to lose but, wouldn't it be common sense that if this guy locked you, that means he's not up to something good…why is she claiming that she loves him?"

"I think I answered that, Dr. Sakura."

 _"I remember just darkness and car screech sound like it passes above me, but it's just dark…and I can't remember anything past that."_ Sakura nodded as she remembered Aiko's description.

"Stockholm syndrome." She just said earning Nagato and Naruto's attention. "That is a psychological phenomenon happening to abductors and abductees, The abductees share positive feelings towards their captors, he probably released her when she's already becoming delirious and then treated her nicely…in this situations anything bad the captor did to you will be forgotten and all you will remember are the good things the captor did to you, and with her state, her memories jumbled she might've incorporated her real husband to Mr. Moyano."

"Right. That's it." Shikamaru said. "To confirm the latter statement Dr. Sakura said, I asked Moyano's wedding anniversary and husband's, or Mr. Moyano's birthday… She was telling me the anniversary date of Aiko and Kyota Mizuki and Kyota Mizuki's birthday. I knew then, she was pretty messed up."

"Ok…I still have a question…" Sakura said. "You went to Mizuki's residence and found Kyota Mizuki's dead body… how about the child? Yumi."

"Mr. Moyano sold her, those are the adoption papers you saw, and right now I've asked for the family that took her because the other Kiyoko, is after Yumi."

* * *

In a setting not far away, a girl around five years of age was playing with a Barbie outside their house, she was sad because her mommy left her with other adults, the guy who took her to them never came back, so she was really depressed, it has been a long time.

"Yumi…" Someone called so she glanced behind and then, she saw a pretty woman, really pretty, she's wearing a black shirt, jeans and a cap. "Yumi, right?"

The girl nodded slowly. "Yes…"

"Come here, I'm going to take you to your mom." She said happily, hearing about that made Yumi happy too, so she ran towards the unknown lady, she held her hand, but Yumi remembered her mom said not to go with strangers…but her mommy must've sent this woman.

"Who are you?" the kid asked, the lady bent so that she can be leveled with her.

"You can call me aunt Kiyoko."

* * *

A/N: Just a bit!

Character update - Forgive my naming...my sis' gave those to me...while she's checking a random Japanese magazine

 **Aiko Mizuki** \- the real name of the 'Kiyoko' gal that fell with Nagoya

 **Kiyoko Inori** \- The real Mrs. Moyano, though she's an Ex-wife now.

 **Kyota Mizuki** \- The husband of Aiko Mizuki, who also died and whose body was just found.

 **Yumi Mizuki** \- Kyota and Aiko's daughter. :)

 **Kiyoko Inoshita -** The other woman/ suspect


End file.
